


Additional Fees May Apply

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Business Exchange, Desk Sex, Drabble, M/M, New meaning for the term Better Call Gor-Gor, Pailing, Prostitution, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Zebruh purchases Tagora's services.
Relationships: Zebruh Codakk/Tagora Gorjek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Additional Fees May Apply

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written for @quantumRamune. Hope you enjoy <3

"♣️ Please don't get me wrong, but… is this… necessary? ♣️" Zebruh asks as he leafs through the papers. Tagora gives him a sly little smile.

"I'm sure you understand the desire to… cover all of my bases, no? *_____" He drops his ass onto the edge of Zebruh's fancy desk, kicking one foot against the floor. "It's just a formality, after all! It's nothing at all to be concerned about. *_____" 

"♠️ Mmm. If you say so. An awful lot of paperwork for a booty call. ♠️" Zebruh mutters.

Tagora adopts an affronted expression. "Is  _ that  _ what you think of me? One who services  _ booty calls?  _ *_____" He holds it admirably well as Zebruh looks up at him. 

"❤️ Well… what  _ would  _ you call this? ❤️" Zebruh asks, leaning forwards and propping one elbow on his desk, resting his chin on his hand as he grins. Tagora feels a grin split his face in return as he reaches out and takes Zebruh's tie in his hand, tugging the indigo closer. 

"How about… a business transaction? *_____" Tagora purrs. He casts a meaningful glance down at the paperwork. "I hope you are aware that the longer you take to finish, the higher the fee becomes. *_____"

  
  
"♠️ Oh, fuck. ♠️" Zebruh immediately pulls back and grabs his pen, flipping through the pages and scribbling his signature. Tagora watches with a little self-satisfied grin as Zebruh finishes the stack. 

"See, wasn't that easy? *_____" Tagora says, sweeping up the papers, putting them into a neat stack, and dropping them into his sylladex. He swings around on the desk to face Zebruh fully, who seems to be a lot more nervous now that he's faced with the actual thing, an indigo flush creeping into his cheeks.

"Now," Tagora says casually, reaching up and loosening his tie, "tell me what you're thinking. *_____"  Zebruh stares up at him, apparently struck mute, so Tagora laughs, grabbing Zebruh's tie again and pulling him up.  "What's the matter? Purrbeast got your tongue? *____" Tagora teases. "Come on, Codakk, why don't you just pail me over your desk already? *____"

  
  
"❤️ Well, if you  _ insist,  _ ❤️" Zebruh says, and then their mouths are crashing together as he kisses Tagora, wet and messy, Tagora clinging to Zebruh's tie to stop himself from just falling back onto the desk. A low moan slides from his throat as Zebruh sucks on his lip, bites at it- sharp teeth grazing, but not puncturing. 

"Yeah, come on, *_____" Tagora moans, using Zebruh's tie as leverage to lower himself, sprawling back on the desk and giving Zebruh free access to his body. Zebruh follows him down, breathing heavy as his hands find Tagora's vest and tug at it, fingers trying to undo the buttons, until-

_ Riiiiiiiiiiiip- _

"That's being added to your costs, you know, *_____" Tagora snaps and Zebruh makes a little  _ ugh  _ noise under his breath before kissing Tagora again to shut him up, his hands shoving under Tagora's shirt and touching over his smooth stomach. His fingers find Tagora's grubscars and brush over them, pulling a moan from Tagora's throat as the teal arches into the touch, spreading his legs wider.

"Try not to tear my pants as well, I would like to have something to go home in. *_____" Tagora says as Zebruh's hands slide down to his waistline. 

  
  
"♠️ You talk too much. ♠️" Zebruh bitches as he pulls back enough to look down at Tagora's pants, taking a little more care when undoing the buttons and shoving the fabric down.

"And you take too long. *_____" Tagora shoots back, moving to help kick his pants down, uncaring Zebruh's pained hiss as Tagora's foot glances off his thigh. "If you're going to fuck me, then  _ fuck  _ me already. *_____" 

  
  
"❤️ Oh, I'll fuck you. ❤️" Zebruh promises as he brings his hand up and licks over his palm. Tagora grimaces slightly in disgust, but that expression falls apart as Zebruh's hand wraps around his bulge, a low moan in his throat as he lets his head fall back, propped up on his elbows. 

"Will you? *_____" Tagora says breathlessly, smirking even as his breathing goes uneven, stuttered from the tight fist Zebruh pulls along his length. "So far it seems you're all- all talk and no substance. *_____"

  
  
"♠️ I can't help it if you're impatient. ♠️" Zebruh scowls as he reaches for his belt, undoing it swiftly.

"Impatient? Me? *____" Tagora pretends to be shocked. "Why I  _ never.  _ I'm merely trying to think of your wallet. The charge is by the minute, you know. Why, I would almost think tha- _ ah- _ " His words dissolve into a moan as Zebruh hikes his legs up and thrusts inside, his vividly indigo bulge pressing into Tagora's nook. 

Zebruh leans forwards as he immediately starts rocking, his bulge twisting and writhing inside of Tagora, who latches onto his shoulders with a gasp, immediately rocking up into him. 

"❤️ That's more like it. ❤️" Zebruh breathes, his hips moving unsteadily, clearly inexperienced as he fucks the teal sprawled out on his desk. 

"Mmmnh- fuck- *_____" Tagora breathes, fisting his hands in the back of Zebruh's shirt for something to hold onto as the indigo fucks him- their castes are close enough that the different in their body heats are nominal, so Tagora can close his eyes and let himself get lost in the heady sensation of his nook being pounded, the desk rattling under Zebruh's uneven thrusts. 

"❤️ God, you're pathetic. ❤️" Zebruh breathes. "♦️ It's a good thing I'm here, right? ♦️"

  
  
"Emotional advances are- ah- are an additional fee- *____" Tagora gasps by way of response.

" ♠️ …….tch- ♠️" Zebruh scowls and shifts his grip, holding Tagora's hips tight to drive into him harder. Tagora moans lowly, digging his heel into Zebruh's ass to urge him on. He can't help but notice that Zebruh doesn't have a bucket handy- but that's fine. 

"-hngk- *____" Tagora chokes as Zebruh thrusts in  _ deep _ , the push battering against his seedflap, and then rolls his eyes in exasperation as the indigo cums into him, flooding his insides with his genetic material. 

Tagora lets him breathe for a minute, then shoves him back, scowling. "Dry cleaning  _ and  _ lack of reciprocation are both extra fees. *_____" He says, grimacing at the feeling of slurry starting to sluice out of him. He couldn't care less that it's getting across Zebruh's floor, it's not  _ his  _ hive, after all. 

Zebruh drops backwards into his chair, breathing unsteadily, face flushed. "♠️ Of course it is. Why would I expect any less? ♠️" He says. Tagora rolls his eyes.

"I'm using your ablution chamber." He says, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and picking them up. "Expect my bill tomorrow." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
